


Never get eaten by a Vampire

by Siteare



Series: Vore, Micro/Macro and other things like that [1]
Category: original universe - Fandom
Genre: Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Mouthplay, Original Universe, Other, Possessive Behavior, Soft Vore, Vampires, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: Hiding from your affectionate captor has some weird consquences.





	Never get eaten by a Vampire

"Come on, where are you, my little kitten?”, Rubens voice chirped through the room.

You shivered under the cramped space of the bed, and rubbed your nose to keep yourself from sneezing. You didn’t have a dust allergy, but this many particles did tickle your nose way too much. You pressed your hands hard against your mouth to keep any noise you’d make in.

“Hmm…”, Rubens voice was filled with pity, “…Just where are you? Please don’t hide from me!”

He sounded so genuine, it almost made you take off your hands from your mouth and try to call out to your captor.

“Okay… I’m gonna ask again, where are you? I can smell you in here, so don’t play with me.”

This time his voice was way less sympathetic. It was more like a parent scolding their child. You pressed your hands even harder against your mouth. You could hear Ruben claw into the fabric of the carpeted floor, probably to crouch down.

“Oh, I just wonder where you could be…”, Ruben started humming.

You tried to take a peak to see what Ruben was doing, but almost thought he saw you when his eyes happened to meet yours for a split second. Unconsciously, you let out a squeak, and this time Ruben did look at you on purpose. He whistled, happy with his rediscovery.

“Phew. I thought you were strong enough to open the window.”

Rubens hand reached out to you and with ease he wrapped his fingers around your tiny frame. The vampire retracted his arm, and looked at his catch.

“But we both know you can’t do that…”, Ruben hummed satisfied.

You squirmed uncomfortably in the tight grip, but to no avail. Ruben wasn’t letting go even if it’s the last thing he could do.

“Air!”, you squeaked, “Air!”  
Ruben cocked his head.

“Can’t breathe?”, he asked. You hectically nodded in panic.

Ruben went onto a softer grip, and pulled his hand closer to his own face.  
You gasped for air and struggled to get your breathing to steady again for many, long moments.

“Better?”, Ruben made sure. You huffed with your regained air, but only whined in response.

Rubens red eyes widened, and a look of concern appeared on his face.

“No, no, no…”, he sighed, “Don’t be sad, I’ll, err… okay, j-just stop crying, ok? I won’t hurt you or anything. It’s okay, promise.”

You stopped sobbing for a moment, and looked up to him with still wet eyes.  
Rubens face softened, and he let out a relieved sigh. He nuzzled you closer to himself, and caressed your cheek softly.

“That’s good, darling… now, why were you hiding from me…”, Ruben eyed your small figure, “…again.”

You tried to speak, but failed to find the words while being stared at by those red eyes.

Ruben smiled at you, trying to look as little threatening as possible.  
Several moments passed by, in which neither of you didn’t say anything.

“Harrh…”, Ruben tried to play the awkwardness off with a genuine laugh, “Alright, apparently you don’t want to answer… fair enough.”

You sighed relieved.

“Buuuuut…”, Ruben looked back at you, “You did try to hide again. Or escape. Anyway, you know what this means…”  
Ruben smirked, half pitying you, and half being amused by your nervous squirms.

“Please don’t…”, you begged.

“Ah, ah, ah. You can’t get your way out of this one.”, Ruben hummed, and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
You whined a little, but felt your face going hot from being pecked.

“Aaah”, said Ruben, as he opened his mouth, to reveal a lining of teeth, four of them way too long and sharp to belong to a human. They all glistered in the dim light of the room, being coated with his saliva.

Ruben lowered his hand, and let you squirm a little more before plopping you onto his tongue.

The predator closed his mouth slowly, seemingly waiting for you to try to flee, but you didn’t. He probably wanted to play some more cat and mouse with you, but running around and hiding all day made you way too tired to even try.

The wet muscle threw you around, against one of the slick walls and prodded on you before deciding to pry you out of the area between teeth and cheek. You heard Ruben make a delighted noise, you weren’t sure, if it was a groan or a laugh, but he did suck on you a little harder.

“Mmh… this wouldn’t have happened if you’d just obey for once, now would it?”, Ruben asked rhetorically, staring into nothing in particular. He didn’t expect you to answer, he heard could probably hear you gasp for air every time he stopped licking you.  
You were too busy wiping away spit from your face to answer his mocking questions, besides, even if you weren’t, you wouldn’t talk to Ruben any more than you had to. Talking to him now would get you nowhere where you wanted to. If Ruben wanted you to go down his throat, then down there you would go.

It was better than what he did last time, being send into his stomach was embarrassing enough, but when Ruben told his cousin to keep you in his stomach, that was worse for both Adrien and yourself.  
Adrien didn’t say anything, but it was way more awkward than having Ruben comment every two minutes, and you could imagine he wasn't that fond of keeping a random human he barely knew in his stomach. All Adrien did was groan when you tried to get into a more comfortable position, and then he just stayed silent until Ruben came back.

Ruben sucked on you for a few more minutes, before tilting back his head.  
You gasped in surprise, when Ruben’s tongue stopped licking you, but immediately squeaked when it scooped you up and gave you a view of his gullet, which parted it’s squishy flesh to make a way for you to slide down in. When a few of the saliva strings tore apart, Ruben hummed gently, and his tongue eased you slowly towards the opening. You whined a bit, but knowing it wouldn’t help you anyway, you slid one of your fee into the gullet, to which Ruben swallowed quickly.  
It didn’t completely get you down, but did engulf you to your hips in the slimy tunnel. It almost felt as if his throat breathed, how it throbbed against your skin, and rubbed against your thighs.  
Ruben swallowed again, harder this time, and now it actually got you fully down.  
He sighed in relief as he felt you go down, and you noticed him pressing his fingers against where you were right now.

You could hear Rubens heart pulse distantly, muffled by all his other organs. It made you feel even smaller, knowing, that you were trapped behind skin, muscles and bones. Several layers of Rubens body made it impossible for anyone to even suspect you were captured inside of him. If you would shout, nobody except him would hear it, and if you'd kick, nobody would notice the tiny bump you made for a split second. The only one who would notice was Ruben, he would only chuckle at your meek attempts before taking a drink to show you that you weren’t coming out soon.

Your feet suddenly felt no ground after a while, and you struggled to get inside his stomach quicker. Even if it wasn’t your most desired place to be, at least you could breathe easier there.  
There wasn’t much space in Rubens stomach, it was kind of the same size as a bath tub, but with just the tiniest bit more room. You pressed your hands against the slick walls left and right to yourself, to try and make more room in your soft prison. To little avail, the walls gave in, and Ruben groaned in pleasure.  
“Ahhh… that feels great, my snack… do you want out?”, Rubens voice called out to them, crystal clear, even through all the flesh and organs blocking the ways to his gut.  
They looked up; “O-out?”  
“Mhh-hmm.” Ruben pressed his hand against his belly, giving you a very light hug.  
He was a little surprised to feel you press against where his hand was too, as if you wanted to touch it.

“Struggle more. Maybe then I’ll let you out sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a story to Ruben but I'm not gonna write it.


End file.
